


On the Willows

by FluffyLux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, One-Shot, Season/Series 04, Song fic, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: "On the willows, thereWe hung up our lyresFor our captors thereRequiredOf us songsAnd our tormentors, mirth"Episode 3, O, Ye of Little Faith, Father
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	On the Willows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really short to get me to write a little bit today. The song is On the Willows from the musical Godspell (I recommend the 2012 revised version since it's more rock oriented, but the original is a classic).  
> I will be doing By My Side, soon.

"On the willows, there  
We hung up our lyres  
For our captors there  
Required  
Of us songs  
And our tormentors, mirth"

She admitted that she lied. She confessed.

"On the willows, there  
We hung up our lyres  
For our captors there  
Required  
Of us songs  
And our tormentors, mirth"

His heart was broken.

Not even his love of music could restore what was shattered.

"Saying  
Sing us one  
Of the songs of Zion  
Sing us one  
Of the songs of Zion  
Sing us one  
Of the songs of Zion"

'Hi. I arrested Father Kinley, so you don't have to worry about him coming after you anymore.'

The damage that Father Kinley would have done would never compare to the world-ending sorrow the Chloe had caused.

'Lucifer, you have to understand that after I saw you saw your face I had to get away to process things you know? And somehow I ended up in Rome.'

That's true. She ended up in Rome. And came back, convinced that Lucifer was the embodiment of all things evil. And maybe he was.

'I'm the Devil.'  
'Not to me.'

'Not to me', she urged.

But now things were different. Times have changed.

Then she had said she had come to her senses.

Lucifer asked if she could accept him as he was.

'I don't know', she replied.

If his heart wasn't crushed into millions of shards, this was the fatal blow.

Lucifer pressed the keys on the piano, it was act quite a complicated instrument. He admired the complexity.

But now he held no feelings other than despair.

"But how can we sing?  
(How can we sing?)  
Sing the Lord's songs?  
(Sing the Lord's songs?)  
In a foreign land?"

-On the Willows, Godspell (2012 Revised Version)


End file.
